One group of conventional cameras are commonly referred to as “trail cameras”. Trail cameras are battery operated and placed in remote locations.
A trail camera remains in a low power mode with only a Passive Infrared Receiver (PIR) being active. The PIR is usually monitored by a small low power micro controller (MCU). The MCU generates an interrupt to the main camera system when motion is detected in the Field Of View (FOV) of the PIR. When motion is detected, the attached camera system needs to capture the photo or video as quickly as possible. To preserve power, the main camera system is completely powered down until an event desired to be captured occurs.
The subject being captured, typically a wild animal in transit, and the fact the camera system remains powered off to extend battery life, makes fast boot up to first image important. Another characteristic of the trail cameras is that they are often installed in one location and pointed in one direction for long periods of time.
It would be desirable to leverage the use pattern of a camera to improve the powered-off to target image capture of the system. It would also be desirable to implement a system and/or method to reduce a time to a first image capture in a camera.